


New beginning

by LouBee01



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouBee01/pseuds/LouBee01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak, aged 17 comes from a small town in Ohio called Yellow Springs. Things begin to change in Castiel's life when his dad finds a new job located in the heart of Minnesota. Leaving his friends behind him he starts a new life that would soon become a dark and dangerous road when he meets Dean, a dark, handsome and mysterious boy who is destined to turn his world upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

You ever felt like the day was cursed? Like the moment you wake up you know that the day would just be a disaster. A gut feeling if you want to call it that. Today was that day but before I get into my story you should know a bit about me first. My name is Castiel Novak, I'm 17 years old and I live in Ohio or at least I used too. It was nice there, small and not too crowded you know. The sort of place you can wake up one morning and say hello to everyone. You may think that's a little strange but everyone knew everyone. It was like a big family, I loved it. Then everything went to pot. More on that later. I had friends. Decent ones too. My best friends if you will. I loved them like I loved my family and I miss them. We skype but you know how it is, it's never the same skyping someone instead of being there with them. I don't hate my parents for making me move, I know how life is. I know they try to do what's right for me, to keep the money coming in to allow me to keep doing what I'm doing. I love them for that but it still hurts. I don't like where I live now, Minnesota. It's different, bigger. I want to move back but I know that’ll never happen. Anyway, I think that's enough for now, here's how my life changed for the worst.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

It was a Saturday morning, I was hoping to have a lie in but that was ruined when my mum shouted up the stairs. Could she not understand that I was sleeping? To tell you the truth my mum isn't the brightest of the bunch. She's small, around the 4ft mark with dirty blonde almost brown like hair. She's rather round too. I remember when I was 6 a friend of a friend came to my birthday party and saw my mum.  They had turned to me and said “wow doesn't your mum look like one of those umper lumpers but without the orange face” yeah.  I think that was the first time I realised that not everyone could be nice. See I'm not a violent person in fact I'm quite the opposite. I'm kind, some people would say I'm like the innocent flower. I didn't hurt that kid I just told them to leave and never come back.  Of course that didn't work, it never does but luckily my dad was on hand at the time and had heard nearly enough to be displeased. My dad, he's a strong independent man and it wasn't the first time that he's had to defend my mum.  There's been plenty of times none of which I'm willing to go into detail about. My dad's a businessman, works long hours and sometimes I hardly see him. I've grown up with this so I'm used to it. My friends used to worry that I was being neglected by him. I wasn't.  He still loves me he just has to work and I understand that. I love my family,  I'm lucky to have them.

Anyway as I was saying, I was lying on my bed in my bedroom when I heard her shout my name. I tried rolling over and burying my face in my pillow. I knew it wouldn't work but it was worth a try. She was persistent so at the finish I had to give up.  Sluggishly pulling myself up and out of my bed was a challenge. I really wasn't a morning person.  My room is located above the stairs and the door at the very end of the corridor. It's the biggest room in the house. My parents room is on the far left side of the corridor opposite the toilet. Yeah pleasant I know but at least they didn't have far too travel when the necessary duties called. My bed is located by the window and it isn't a single but a double. It takes up most of the room but it's so worth it. I get to stretch out more. It's like living in my own bat cave. I'm not the obvious typical boy who loves the colour black, in fact I despise it. My favorite colour is instead blue like the sky. My walls are blue, my bed covers are blue and my ceiling is made to look like white fluffy clouds. It's been this way since I was small. I haven't wanted to change it.

“What's taking you so long? “ my mum shouts from the bottom of the stairs. Her hair was tied in a messy bun and she wore clothes that made her look twice her age. It was highly embarrassing.

“I'm coming!” I shout back as I quickly slip my white fluffy boot slippers on and grab my blue fluffy dressing gown. No way was I about to get dressed so soon after waking up. I need my breakfast first. I leave my room and head downstairs smelling the bacon “ Morning mum...dad” I nod at him. Not that he would be able to see it with his head stuck into the morning newspaper. There was something off about the air in the kitchen that I couldn't quite put my finger on, I'd soon find out what that thing was.

“Morning sweetie, would you like some bacon ?” My mum asks as she potters around the kitchen. Just the mention of bacon had my stomach grumbling.

“I would love some mum,” I say as I smile and pour myself a glass of orange juice “ So..dad what's happening in the world then?” I try to make small talk with him.  I really didn't care about what was happening.  It was always the usual murder or robbery.

My dad smiles as he lowers the newspaper to look at me “good morning son” he replies back ignoring the question I had asked him. He knew I wasn't interested. This had become a sort of ritual. Wake up, wait for breakfast and make idle chit chat with my dad.  “Sleep well?”

 “Yes thanks” was all I could manage as my mum put down a plate of mouth-watering bacon butties in front of me. Grabbing the ketchup I squirted some of it onto my butties before I started to devour it. I wasn't paying much attention to the glances my parents were doing to each other or the fact that they kept looking at me just waiting for the right moment to drop the A-bomb I was too busy having a moment with my food.

It wasn't until I had finished my butties did I notice the odd behaviour of my parents,  “Is everything okay?” I ask frowning.

My mum was the first to speak “We have to talk. “

Was that all she was going to say?  I already gathered that as I roll my eyes “what about ?”

“Your dad has a new job….we're moving to Minnesota”

My eyes widen and my heart plummets. “Oh”  I didn't know what to say as I stand up and head back to my room. I've lived in Ohio since I was born and now, now they want to move ? What about my friends, my school.  I knew there was no point arguing about it. It was life and I just had to roll with it. Not everything goes the way we plan or hope even if we wanted too.

“Sweetie?” My mum knocks lightly at the door, concern clearly evident in her voice as she slowly opens the door and peeks her head inside “Thought we could talk some more” she says as she lets herself in and sits herself down beside me on my bed.

“I don't want to talk go away,” I say, my back to her as I face my window.

My mum ignores me and sits herself down on the edge of my bed “look I know this isn't ideal and I know you don't want to move. Neither do I but we can't stay here because your dad has a new job”

I sit up and glare at her “and what happened to his other job hm? I thought that was permanent, not temporary! You have been lying about that too?”

“What of course not! We all thought the same but he's been transfered over and we have to go otherwise we risk losing this job and we need this money you have to understand now quit whining, grow up and start packing your things we leave in two days” my mum says, snapping almost as she gets up and leaves the room.

I sigh as I watch her leave. I couldn't be bothered arguing there was no point since there wasn't anything neither of my family could do about it so I decide to just deal with it and get ready. Besides I had things to do with my friends and it was best to tell them now then drag it on till it was too late.


End file.
